


烦恼

by GrandBaguette



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, M/M, 人外生理
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 希卡利最近有了一个烦恼。





	烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 身为小梦皮套粉（？）的自我满足，ok的话请继续。
> 
> 依然是我流奥特生理。

希卡利最近有了一个烦恼。

 

不，不是宇宙警备队的工作，也不是研究方面的困难。虽然算不上什么大事，但如此持续下去恐怕也会影响到日常生活。麻烦的是，这件事还没法对别人说，同事们就不用说了，跟佐菲说都不太合适，而梦比优斯……

 

问题就出在梦比优斯身上。

 

凡事都有一个起因，这件事起于一个非常平凡的清晨。

 

M78星云，光之国，希卡利的卧室。时间对于起床工作来说尚有些早，而希卡利还是被闹钟的声音叫醒了。闹钟是昨晚梦比优斯设置的，说是今天早上有很重要的任务。现在闹钟精神满满地响着，应该被叫起的奥特战士却还稳稳地睡在自己怀里，甚至把自己当作抱枕一样紧紧搂住，脸离自己只有几公分远。希卡利关掉闹钟，决定自己担负起叫醒恋人的任务。

 

“梦比优斯。”希卡利轻声喊到。

 

没有反应。

 

希卡利摸了摸他的肩膀：“梦比优斯。”

 

梦比优斯的眼睛形状很好看。可惜希卡利是科学工作者而不是艺术家，只能说那双眼睛有一种几何的美感。梦比优斯头部的两缕红色恰好结束在内眼角的位置，使得在对话中总能将对方的视线引到他的双眼上。此刻这双眼睛离自己只有几公分，陷入睡眠之中，通过眼部的光循环降到最低，希卡利觉得这双眼清澈得几乎透明，仿佛是沉睡的宝石，连细小的切割面都隐约可见。

 

不对。

 

“梦比——”刚喊到一半，怀里的身体动了动，开始转醒。光粒子的循环陡然加速，沉默的双眼也随着光的流动逐渐充满光芒。

 

这是希卡利第一次得以在如此近的距离观察到梦比优斯苏醒的时刻，而他注意到几个细节。第一，原来奥特一族苏醒的一瞬间，眼部的光循环流向甚至肉眼可见；第二，在如此近的距离，他甚至能够感受到梦比优斯眼部的光循环散发出来的细微热量；第三，他的身体因为前两点不可抑制地兴奋了起来。

 

“啊，要迟到！”显然梦比优斯没有注意到希卡利丰富的心理活动，放开希卡利翻身下地，径直跑到浴室去了。

 

“……”希卡利用了很久才缓过神来。希望没有太久。如果希卡利是人类的话，恐怕直到此时心还在砰砰跳，就连寝具上的余温都能搅乱呼吸那种。

 

希卡利和梦比优斯维持恋人的关系有一段时间了。希卡利觉得自己非常幸运，能够遇到梦比优斯，一次次被这位年轻的奥特战士教会同伴的力量。当希卡利得知对方也对自己抱有好感的时候，就已经决心知道生命的尽头都要好好守护这份感情了。

 

只不过希卡利似乎从今天才开始注意到，梦比优斯身上除了能让人心中充满爱情的种种，似乎还有很多能让人身体突然兴奋的地方。

 

换句话说，自己的恋人身上似乎有很多色情的小细节。

 

没有注意到的时候就全部都注意不到，但一旦发现了某一点，其他的细节也开始接二连三地映入眼帘。

 

梦比优斯的外表在光之国应当不算是特别出众，既没有女性一般的流畅曲线，也不能说是健硕帅气的身材，不是纯色的身体，也没有过于华丽的纹路，战斗时变换形态也没有夸张的变化。

 

但正因为没有华丽，才会让人注意到某些细微之处。

 

比如说。

 

梦比优斯身体上对称的两条红色纹路。虽说自己身上也有类似的纹样，但并不像梦比优斯那样，张扬的红色径直通过胸部正中央，蔓延到腹部，最后在大腿内侧急转而上。梦比优斯跑动的时候会随着动作弯折起伏。

 

还有。

 

梦比优斯的能量指示灯。优雅的菱形和鲜亮的蓝色。但最值得注意的是指示灯不像其他奥特一族一样向外突起，而是更加贴近身体，甚至被身体的一部分包裹，呼之欲出。

 

还有。

 

微妙地指向胸部的金色纹路。

 

还有。

 

注意到这一点是因为梦比姆气息。梦比优斯手腕处的保护并没有停留在腕部，而是继续延伸直至覆盖半个手背。也许是为了方便使用光剑。

 

还有。

 

不死鸟形态下属于自己的蓝色，全身各处，甚至耳部。以及火焰一般跃动、跃动、跃动的线条。

 

虽然自己未曾亲眼得见不死鸟形态的梦比优斯，但那副形象却不知怎的保存在了记忆中。大概是骑士气息搞的鬼。

 

还有。

 

飞踢时收起的那条腿脚尖会向内扣。

 

还有。

 

扬起手臂准备发射光线的时候，身体上的图案仿佛随着手臂的动作向上生长。

 

还有。

 

梦比优斯面部的银色其实到下巴的位置就结束了，再向下就是鲜艳的红色。只有仰起头的时候才有可能被注意到。红银交界的地方在梦比优斯呼吸急促的时候会随着喉咙一起一伏。

 

还有。

 

还有太多了。

 

明明自己早就过了会随随便便兴奋的年纪了。难道正因为身体还算冷静，注意力才更难转移？

 

如此下去的话，不说两人独处时难以保持镇定，也许还会波及到战斗。

 

明明是已经很熟悉的恋人，最近才开始注意到对方身上各种色情的地方。确实也是一种烦恼，吧。

 

++++++

 

“希卡利！“

 

在与怪兽的交战中，希卡利被怪兽猛烈的一击击飞，背部撞到岩石上，连带着后脑也遭受了猛烈的冲击。

 

梦比优斯急忙赶去查看，希卡利暂时无法起身，意识也有些模糊的样子，但应该没有大碍——

 

咦，说起来希卡利头部的蓝色一直延伸到眼睛那里呢，以前似乎都没有仔细注意过。好漂亮。

 

啊不对——

 

梦比优斯，我没问题。

 

希卡利的声音从念力中传来，然后睁开了眼睛。蓝族较为平缓的光循环让希卡利的苏醒像是从内而外“被点亮”一般。

 

啊……

 

梦比优斯到死也不会承认，那时自己感觉到的身体里的热流，和火焰能量什么的一点关系也没有的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我跟你们说事情是这样的（）。我又到了论文季（最近7天一篇连续四篇无休息…），于是我又开始回味童年解压了。今天朋友来家里俩人一起放空复习小梦tv，于是不可避免地我又开始蠢蠢欲动。
> 
> 于是速产一篇以造福万一又跟我一样x癖的朋友。这次甚至cp感都比较弱，纯粹是我个人的x癖放出ex，非常对不起。
> 
> 我知道我的x癖很奇怪，但是小梦的皮套真的很色情啊。（


End file.
